


Canta una pequeña canción de cuna

by fgalaxy_0418



Series: Las aventuras de Chihuahua!Steve & YoungAdult! Tony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Ups I did it again
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: ...para que el pequeñín y su padre puedan dormir.





	Canta una pequeña canción de cuna

**Author's Note:**

> No me podría quitar de la cabeza esta idea, Clumsykitty te quiero y te doy crédito por apoyarme en esta tontería y quiero que sepas que va para ti con todo mi amor... y por el amor que le tengo a Chihuahua!Steve 
> 
> Pd.- Por favor omitan el horrible título, ni yo se en que diablos estoy pensando. Te odio título pero no tanto como el proceso que hice de mi tesis.

Algo que incomodaba a Peggy Carter, además del té hecho en el microondas (¡¿Quien en su sano juicio hace tal monstruosidad?!) eran los silencios incómodos y más aun por la persona que jamás conocía la definición de la palabra silencio y sufría vómito verbal cada vez que abría la boca estaba sentado a su lado en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventanilla. La castaña solo tuerce la boca y aprieta el volante con fuerza, haciendo que sus uñas pintadas de esmalte rojo, igual de aquel tono de sus labios pintados, se encajen sobre la superficie 

y sus nudillos lastimados ardan un poco pero nada que no pueda soportar e ignorar con facilidad en favor de mira el camino y escucha la canción de turno que suena en la radio inundando el pequeño lugar que trata en vano eliminar el silencio pesado entre las dos personas que hay dentro del vehículo.

Cuando llegan a su destino la castaña solo baja del auto sin decir absolutamente nada en favor de sacar las pocas maletas que hay y llevarlas consigo hasta la casa una vez que ha dado tremendo portazo mostrando su mal humor y arrojar sus llaves en aquella canastilla que han impuesto los propietarios de aquella vivienda para dejar las cosas en la sala de estar.

Aún siente la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo de manera desenfrenada causando que sienta la sangre golpeando entras de sus oídos y hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no darse la media vuelta, subir al coche y volver hacia donde se hizo aquella tremenda herida que le causo tanta satisfacción de hacerse y quería volver a repetir hasta que se quedara sin fuerza sin importarle en lo más mínimo lastimarse severamente hasta sangrarse de manera alarmante los nudillos ya lastimados.

Sale de su ensoñación al escuchar unos pasos cerca suyo y un peso ligero de aquella mochila tocar el suelo; no ha escuchado la puerta cerrarse así que sospecha que lo ha hecho a propósito para pasar desapercibido. Soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo se da la media vuelta para caminar hacía él y atraerlo en un abrazo, sintiendo los brazos envolverla tímidamente y ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

La segunda cosa que le incomoda es ver como se ve tan indefenso, viendo como los escudos que levanta a su alrededor con esa sonrisa altanera, mirada desafiante y comentarios sarcásticos se van cayendo en pedazos hasta dejar al joven y sentimental que lleva en su interior y se ha protegido en aquella armadura de niño rico, mimado y desafiante ante los demás que le quieren dañar. Así que lo único que puede hacer en atraerlo hacia ella y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras peina aquel cabello corto y rizado e ignora la humedad que presenta su hombro; besa aquella mata de pelo enredado y le regala una sonrisa cuando lo ve.

Cuando el joven se tranquiliza, Peggy lo suelta en favor de prepararle algo ligero para comer para después de unos veinte minutos peinar la hebras castañas de su acompañante que yace acostado en el mundo de los sueños gracias a las pastillas que molió y ocultó en la comida del genio antes de darle un beso, tomar las llaves y manejar a su siguiente destino.

 

 

 

 

_“Hola, estas hablando al teléfono del genio de Tony Stark y no te puedo contestar así que deja tu mensaje después del tono.”_

 

Bep.

 

Termina la llamada en un suspiro resignado mientras ve la pantalla de su teléfono celular mientras tuerce la boca. Diez mensajes de texto, veinte llamadas y dos mensajes de voz es lo que ha dejado Steve al marcar al numero de Tony durante todo el día al enterarse que el genio no ha sido visto en la universidad por ninguno de sus amigos ni ha hablado para confirmar el almuerzo que habían acordado tomar antes de pasar el resto del fin de semana juntos en su departamento.

Hace un tamborilero con los dedos contra las carpetas de sus trabajos de la agencia de historietas donde trabaja medio tiempo y los archivos de los alumnos de la preparatoria de historia donde trabaja entre semana. Vuelve a mirar el viejo teléfono en su mano antes de tomar su mochila para ir a buscar al genio si no fuera porque ve la figura familiar de su amiga entrar con aquella pose de autoridad que tanto la caracteriza.

Esta a punto de abrir su boca para saludarla pero el saludo termina quedando en queja cuando es golpeado con fuerza con la carpeta gruesa que le ha arrebatado a Bucky hace unos segundos.

“¡Ouch!”

“¿Que te pasa, Carter?”

“Eres un idiota, Rogers.” Es lo único que dice mientras lo vuelve a atacar con aquella arma improvisada e ignorando completamente a Bucky. Steve solo puede bloquear todos los golpes que su cuerpo enclenque le permite.

“Oa, Carter. ¿Que diablos te pasa?” El castaño solo se interpone para quitarle la carpeta a la castaña y se gana unos cuantos golpes. “¿Desde cuando golpeas a Stevie? Pensé que eras una de las fundadoras para ayudarme a protegerlo.”

“Desde que se volvió un tremendo troglodita.” Dice entre golpe y golpe mientras le da a ambos sin importarle en lo más mínimo hacer una escena fuera de aquella cafetería cerca de la escuela donde ambos trabajan.

“¡Pero siempre ha sido un troglodita!”

“¡Bucky!” Grita ofendido el rubio mirando a su amigo. “¡¿De que lado estas?!”

“Del lado en que tu estés vivo y mi trabajo este intacto.” Sin más le arrebata aquella carpeta a la joven.

“¡Devuélveme esa carpeta, Barnes!” Exige Peggy, sus mejillas sonrojadas de coraje y su acento inglés acentuándose aun más. “O yo misma te arrojaré desde la montaña más alta y descubran tu trasero congelado después de un siglo mientras me río a carcajadas desde mi tumba.”

“¡Peggy!” Exclama el rubio, ganando la atención de ambos castaños.

La mencionada solo frunce el ceño e infla las mejillas, recordando que el rubio es el causante de su enojo. “¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Tony?!”

“¿Has visto a Tony?” Pregunta, ignorando la reclamación hacia su persona. “Lo he estado tratando de localizar durante toda la mañana.”

“…Si, lo he visto.” Dice en voz más calmada, dejando olvidado su enojo de hace unos momentos. Eso desconcierta a ambos chicos ante el cambio tan repentino. “Esta en la casa de los Jarvis.”

“¿Le ha pasado algo?” Pregunta preocupado.

“¿Stark nuevamente fue a robarse la comida de Ana?” Pregunta en medio de broma Bucky, en un intento para relajar el ambiente.

“Hubo un asunto delicado relacionado con su padre.” Dice después de unos segundos de vacilación. Ambos hombres se ponen rígidos al escuchar que el Sr. Stark esta involucrado, eso no era bueno en lo absoluto. “Necesitan hablarlo Steve, los involucra a ambos.”

“Tengo que ir a verlo.” Es lo único que dice el de menor estatura mientras guarda de manera apresurada las cosas. “Peggy, ¿podrías-?”

“Por supuesto.” Es lo único que dice mientras se dirigen hacia el auto de ella y acelere un poco pisando el acelerador una vez que el motor ronronea mientras evita deliberadamente las posibles multas que pueda acarrear. Cuando quedan frente a la casa, Steve sale del auto aun en movimiento sin esperar a que se pare por completo, solo llevando consigo su teléfono y las llaves que le ha entregado Peggy segundos antes para entrar al lugar; la castaña detiene a Bucky mientras niega con la cabeza cuando ve sus intenciones de seguir a su amigo, así que solo bufa un poco antes de pasarse al asiento delantero que acaba de abandonar el rubio. “Necesitan resolverlo ellos dos solos.”

“De acuerdo.” La joven solo levanta una ceja. “¡Bien, bien! ¡No me meteré en sus asuntos!”

“Gracias.” Es lo único que dice. “Creo que necesitan hablarlo ellos solos como adultos.”

Bucky solo se le queda mirando con una mirada neutra y una ceja levantada. “Como adultos ¿enserio?”

“¿Que?”

“Es como si dijeras que Clint dejara el morado y sus bromas tontas o a María Hill utilice aquella pijama rosa que juro quemar mientras canta alguna velada de Glee junto con Nat.” Levanta las manos al aire. “Esos dos son las personas más inmaduras que conozco.”

“No es cierto, tenemos a Clint, Scott y el resto de los chicos de los Comandos Aulladores…” Enumero la joven mientras lo observaba antes de posar su atención al camino. “Además tu no eres tan maduro que digamos, no se como Natasha te soporta.”

Bucky solo la ve indignado antes de soltar un “Que cruel, Carter.” Antes que la mencionada se suelte a reír por tal seriedad de su acompañante, dejando a un lado su preocupación aunque sea unos momentos. Para bien o para mal no era algo que ella pudiera decidir.

 

 

 

 

Cuando Steve ingresa a la vivienda de los Jarvis su corazón late de forma un poco apresurado aunque no de la forma incómoda cuando esforzaba a su cuerpo más allá de lo que este le permitía o cuando anticipaba que algo malo iba a suceder sino como una anticipación, de forma parecida como cuando recibió aquella carta de aceptación en la universidad o cuando había tomado la llamada sobre un posible vacante para él en su trabajo actual.

“¿Tony?” Pregunta al aire de forma un poco titubeante para si pero segura para quien lo escuche. Coge un poco de aire antes de volver a preguntar con voz más firme. “¿Tony?”

Visualiza la figura del castaño sentado sobre aquel sillón en la sala de estar que yace con los hombros encorvados mientras se restriega la cara con sus manos, cuando escucha al rubio le da una sonrisa ensayada aunque el recién llegado no le cree pues la mirada del genio se turbia y su gesto nervioso, cansancio y un poco defensivo. Se da cuenta que hay una maleta al costado del sillón que podría haber pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque la zapatilla deportiva del castaño la ha pateado y la ha movido un poco sacándola de su escondite.

“Tony ¿vas a ir a algún lado?” Pregunta extrañado, su mente preguntándose porque no le ha dicho nada sobre su próximo viaje.

“No… yo…” Titubea y se muerde el labio mientras mira a Steve antes de pasarse una mano por sus cabellos, despeinándolos aun más. Su nerviosismo se incrementa. “Howard me corrió de la casa.”

“¡¿Que?!” Pregunta Steve sorprendido antes que evolucione al enojo e indignación. “¡No puede hacerte eso! ¡Eres su hijo!”

“Steve, ya lo hizo.”

“¡Se supone que los padres están para apoyar!” Continua Steve, su enojo creciendo al escuchar la voz resignada de Tony. “¡Eres su única familia! ¡No para dar la espalda por cualquier tontería!”

“¡No fue ninguna tontería!” Responde el castaño sintiéndose extraño por defender a su progenitor y por la cara de estupefacción del rubio no es el único sorprendido. “La cagué enorme esta vez ¿comprendes? Pero me niego a aceptar lo que estuvo a obligarme a aceptar sus condiciones si quería seguir viviendo con él.”

“Fue la marca ¿no es así?”

La pregunta de Steve fue tan seria y directa que hizo que la agitación de Tony se congelara y se esfumara por completo al escucharlo casi en un susurro, como si fuera un simple saludo con un extraño. El genio solo puede abrir los ojos al identificar el tono oculto de resignación de su compañero y rápidamente niega con la cabeza antes de levantarse de su asiento y cortar la distancia hasta tomar al rubio por los brazos mientras lo mira a los ojos una vez que sus manos viajan hasta posarse en las mejillas del rubio obligándolo a ver su rostro.

“Steve, _no_.” Es lo único que dice apenas la mirada de color azul se cruza con el café. “Steve _jamás_ pienses que me arrepiento de aquella marca ¿de acuerdo?”

“Pero-”

“No. Steve, no.” Su tono de voz es firme antes que su voz titubee y vuelva la mirada cargada de tristeza que aunque lo disimule no engaña al mencionado que esta frente suyo. “Aunque después me odies y jamás me vuelvas a hablar en mi vida quiero que sepas que jamás me voy a arrepentir de aquello que fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.”

“¿Tony?" El mencionado solo se separa y ahora es turno de Steve tomarlo por los brazos cuando lo ve negar con la cabeza y se quiere alejar. “Tony me estas espantando. Por favor di algo.”

“Voy a tener un bebé.” Le suelta de sopetón y solo puede ver al que tiene enfrente abrir la boca con sorpresa, así que se muerde el labio y vuelve a repetir con más fuerza. “Voy a tener un bebé, Steve.”

“Vas a tener un bebé.”

Steve solo pasa sus manos contra su cabello despeinando, todo su cuerpo en estado de shock y Tony solo siente un hueco en el estómago al verlo así sin que le diga nada más. Esta apunto de abrir la boca para decirle que él se encargará solo del bebé sino fuera porque el rubio lo abraza de forma repentina, sorprendiéndolo por aquella acción tan drástica de hace unos momentos. 

“Vas a tener un bebé.”

“Si.” ¿Que más le puede decir? “Se que no estaba en tus planes y lo entiendo-”

“Tony. ¿Tu quieres a ese bebé?”

Steve no rompe el abrazo y Tony solo se pone tieso por tal pregunta. Su corazón esta latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho y siente un nudo instalarse en la garganta la cual aclara de forma silenciosa; abre la boca pero de ella no sale ningún sonido, vuelve abrirla pero parece que sus cuerdas vocales es han congelado y olvidado su función.

Siente los brazos de su compañero, que están rodeando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tensarse y lo atrae más hacia su cuerpo. “Se que somos demasiado jóvenes y aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes sobre tu cuerpo-”

“Espera, espera.” El castaño se separa del rubio, este no pone resistencia en dejarlo ir. Tony solo levanta una ceja. “¿Que estas tratando de decir?”

“Que apoyare tu decisión.” Le responde Steve mirándolo a los ojos tratando de reflejar su convicción. “Si no te sientes listo, te entenderé y apoyaré en lo que decidas.”

“Yo quiero tener a este bebé." Es lo primero que sale de su boca al entender aquellas palabras que dicen y ocultan su significado entre lineas. “Se que nunca lo hemos hablado… ¡Ni siquiera hemos tocado el tema más allá de aquella marca! pero definitivamente se quiero a este bebé.”

“Vas a tener un bebé.” Susurra Steve viendo a Tony antes que en sus labios nazca una sonrisa. “Vamos a tener un bebé.”

“Creo que eso quedó más que claro.” Trata de bromear el genio aunque siente los ojos acuosos. ¿Demasiado pronto para culpar a las hormonas? “Por supuesto, _vamos_ a tener un bebé.”

Steve lo vuelve a abrazar nuevamente riendo en el proceso y ahora es el turno de Tony de reír también cuando siente varios besos sobre su rostro antes que sienta los labios de su pareja sobre los suyos que lo miran con adoración. El castaño vuelve a reclamar aquellos labios ajenos mientras siente que aquel peso que lo ha acompañado todo el día desaparece por completo.

Cuando se sientan sobre el sillón, Tony se posa en el regazo de Steve el cual lo abraza y recarga su cabeza sobre la de su pareja, mil pensamientos formándose una sobre la otra. “Deja de pensar, estas arruinando el momento Rogers.”

“Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Al parecer se me han pegado tus mañas.”

“Ha ha ha.” Le hace una mueca socarrona. “Mira como me muero de la risa.”

“Lo se, soy un gran comediante. Debería escribir mis propios chistes pero no quiero quitarle el trono a Clint.”

Ambos se ríen por tal situación, eliminando todo el estrés que los ha acompañado en todo el día y disfrutan la tranquilidad que los envuelve haciendo las preocupaciones a un lado y se dan la oportunidad de saborear y digerir la noticia que les va a cambiar la vida.

“¿Sabes que te pediré que te mudes conmigo, verdad?” Lo abraza Steve y Tony se deja hacer. “Y tal vez me ponga paranoico durante los próximos meses.”

“Ohh, serás una mamá gallina.” Se burla Tony. 

“Claro que lo seré.” Dice con orgullo el Alfa. “No te dejaré mover ni un dedo y arreglaremos el cuarto del bebé juntos mientras memorizamos todos los libros sobre los bebés.”

“Siempre con un plan ¿no es así?”

“Casi siempre.” Admite antes de quedarse ambos en silencio antes que el rubio se aclare la garganta y vuelva a hablar después de unos minutos sin decir nada. “.…Tony, sabes que tendremos que darle la noticia a los demás. ¿Cierto?”

“Uh hum.”

“Bien.”

“¿No podemos mandarles una postal cuando nazca el bebé?”

“Tony, no.”

“¿Porque no?”

“Porque nos matarían si lo hiciéramos.” Le aclara y Tony solo le puede dar la razón. “Además son las personas más importantes para nosotros con la que compartiríamos la noticia ¿que podría salir mal?”

 

 

 

 

“Al parecer solo se han roto unos vasos sanguíneos pero nada de que preocuparse, así que podemos descartar una nariz rota o una hemorragia.” Dice la enfermera de turno mientras revisa lo que tuviera en aquella carpeta donde esta tomando notas. “Solo será cuestión de un poco de reposo y un anti inflamatorio y estará como nuevo por la mañana.”

“¡Pero perdió mucha sangre!” Es lo que exclama Tony. “¡¿Como puede ser normal?! ¡Se está desangrando!”

“Tony-” Es lo único que dice Steve mientras se limpia los restos de la sangre seca que hay en su rostro y en sus manos, se resigna que tendrá que lavar la ropa con agua oxigenada. “Estoy bien.”

“¡No estas bien! ¡No dejabas de sangrar durante el camino al hospital!” Le grita el Omega sin importar montar una escena. Se lo merecía por espantarlo de muerte. “¡Son 15 minutos de camino, Steve! ¡Quince!”

“Mi hijo es demasiado terco como para morir, Tony.” Dice la nueva persona que acaba de ingresar al pequeño cuarto que hay en la sala de emergencias. “Yo me encargo, Claire.”

“Muy bien. Estaré en la cafetería bebiendo el peor café de este edificio.” Es la única respuesta que da y avienta los guantes de hule al pequeño bote de basura. “Por cierto, te recomiendo que te tomes algo para tus nudillos si no quieres que se inflame.”

“Lo tendré en cuenta.” Es lo único que dice la patriarca Rogers y la morena solo puede rodar los ojos antes de pasarle unas pastillas y una pomada antes de salir y dejando a los tres solos.

Sarah Rogers solo ve a ambos mientras se cruza de brazos una vez que ha dejado las cosas recién entregadas a un lado y levanta una ceja, haciendo que Tony se muerda el interior de la mejilla y Steve tenga casi el impulso de desviar la mirada al estar familiarizado con aquella mirada de su madre como cuando era pequeño y recibía aquellas llamadas por meterse en problemas, pero se resiste y solo cuadra los hombros ante ella.

La mujer rubia es la que rompe el silencio aun sin cambiar su postura. “¿Y bien?”

“Serás abuela.”

“Eso ya me quedó claro, Steven.” Había dicho su nombre completo y el mencionado sabe que esta en serio problemas. “Lo que no me queda claro es como llegaron a quedar embarazados; Steven, entiendo que tengas intimidad con Anthony y lo respeto, ¡Ah, no me interrumpas!, lo que no entiendo es de como fueron irresponsables para no cuidarse.”

Los futuros padres se remueven en sus lugares bajo la mirada furiosa de la mayor, la cual se lleva una mano a su rostro apretándose el puente de su nariz. Suelta el aire que ha cogido furiosa antes de continuar en un tono más conciliador. “Cariño, apenas conseguiste un empleo estable. Tony aun continua estudiando sin mencionar que aun no cumple los 20.”

“Lo se mamá. Pero ambos estamos seguros de nuestra decisión.”

La mujer solo se las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes y solo puede ver la convicción que ambos tienen. “¿El señor Stark lo sabe?”

“El dejo muy claro su opinión.” Es lo único que dice Tony y ya no agrega nada más.

“¿Alguien más que sepa?”

“Peggy junto con Jarvis y Ana.”

El castaño solo se muerde el labio; Peggy se había enterado por casualidad cuando fue de visita sin avisar y le había dado un puñetazo a Howard poco antes de subir al auto. Con los Jarvis fue más fácil, una advertencia por parte del hombre inglés y una felicitación por parte de la mujer húngara antes de amenazar al Alfa sobre el futuro de su querido Omega para poco después darle la noticia a Sarah Rogers.

“…Muy bien.” Es lo único que dice. “Algo me dice que tendré que pelear con Ana sobre los cuidados y cosas del bebé pero se que llegaremos a un acuerdo.”

“¿Mamá?”

“¿Entonces…?”

Sarah solo puede sonreír y abrazar a ambos. “Voy a hacer abuela. Oh, nunca creí ver este día; siempre preocupada por la conducta suicida del troglodita de mi hijo.”

“¡Mamá!”

“Lo siento cariño pero eso lo heredaste de tu padre.” Dice la Omega viendo a su hijo antes de ver a su yerno. “Esperemos que este bebé no lo herede sino tendré que darle un manual de supervivencia a Tony. Créeme la necesitarás si vas a controlar a dos cabezas duras como yo lo hice en su momento.”

“¡Por Dios mamá!” Se queja Steve mientras que Tony y Sarah solo se echan a reír a costa suya.

“Oh Stevie sabes que no lo haré.” Lo tranquiliza su madre. “Para eso le dejo aquello a Bucky que bien te salvó el pellejo varias veces que yo no estaba.”

“Okay, me voy.”

“¡No Steve, no te vayas!” Dice Tony entre risa y risa. “¡Necesitaré que me ayudes a cambiar pañales!”

“¡No huyas cobarde! ¡No te crié así para que dejes niños regados por el mundo!”

“¡Ugh!” Es la única respuesta que da Steve mientras ambos Omegas solo se doblan de la risa a costa del Alfa de menor tamaño. “¡Lamento el día en que los presente a ambos! ¡Son lo peor!”

“Yo también te quiero Steve.”

“Mas te vale Tony, que estarás unido a esta familia para siempre.” Le dice Sarah con en tono serio antes de volver a reír por la cara del castaño.

“¡Lo peor!”


End file.
